riseofthespartansfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Archangel/@comment-207.223.125.121-20130321145037
Why do people keep saying JMV is Archangel? He really isn't. Because I know Archangel Lucas and I've met JMV and just what everyone has been saying he doesn't sound like Archangel. It's true he doesn't. Archangel Lucas sounds not only like Archangel but has given me very valid evidence which I have taken time to go over. From what I have found I must say that Jon you're a nice guy but I'm very dissapoined in you that you're so butthurt over the fact that you missed out on one machinima role. I do not deny anymore than Archangel does and he even said to me 'I respect Jon Michael Villagomez as a person and as an actor. But what I don't respect or understand is why he is instisting on taking my machinima role. I just don't understand it. I mean he got to work with Darknal, MIK3 WB, Teh Spearhead, II Sam II 25, and Arbiter 617 and that's a privilage not many are fortunate to have." So I can see where Archangel Lucas is coming from there because if I was to get an offer like that I would sure as hell take it. I just think the real question is why is JMV trying to take Lucas's role and why did Arbiter cut Lucas from the credits. That nor Lucas nor myself fully understands but we are trying to find out. I would also like to know why everyone just listens to Arbiter without giving Lucas a chance to fully explain himself. But the one thing we need to all agree on is that we all have our personal opinions but what I have noticed as evidence is what Lucas sent to my phone. It was a message from Sgt Rorschach whom is friends with Archangel on Xbox Live. He had this to say. "I'll send you your lines when the script is done." I've even heard from Lucas and I know that him and Stormray are friends on Skype but what I don't have enough evidence from to prove or not is if Stormray knows that Archangel is really the voice actor. Lucas has claimed to me that Stormray trusts him but I don't know if that's true or not but what I do know is that I will defend Lucas as the voice actor for Archangel. What I else I would like to clear up for me is why Arbiter hasn't done anything about this? Why hasn't he said his side of the story? Is it really so bad? Is he scared that people will stop watching his vids? Does he just want nothing more to do with this? A really good question to be is why is Sgt Rorschach defending Archangel if he wasn't really the voice actor? Why did JMV take so long to make an appearence to defend his title if it was really his? So many questions and so few answers. If you would like to reply to this comment please be a mature responce and not some little kid responce such as 'OH BUT ARBITER SAID" or "FUCK YOU ARBITER'S RIGHT". I'm sorry for my language but the last thing I would like to say is Lucas if you really want to prove that you're the voice actor than please don't be so hard on people and take the time to kindly explain yourself and if they don't listen than that's their problem and there is nothing you can do about that. Anyway thank you for your time.